VR (Virtual Reality) technology, which comprehensively utilizes computer graphics systems and various interface devices such as realistic interface, controlling interface and the like, provides an immersive feel in a computer-generated, interactive and three-dimensional environment. VR technology is broadly used in urban planning, interior design, industrial simulation, relics restoration, bridge/road designing, real estate sales, tourism teaching, water conservancy and power generation, geologic hazard, education and training and the like, to provide feasible solutions thereof.